


【DN】Dance with devil

by Ccato



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccato/pseuds/Ccato
Summary: 湿淋的乐园，隐秘的性爱装逼粪作一篇
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 7





	【DN】Dance with devil

跨步、彎曲、延伸、打擊、回首、砰！

但丁緊盯著不遠處揮舞著緋紅女王的尼祿，手指在腰腹間輕輕敲打，嘴裡跟隨尼祿的動作哼著小調，悠閒自在地在尼祿看過來的時候叩下扳機，把尼祿望向窺視者的眼神轉移到他腳下被擊碎的惡魔上。

拙劣的演技。但丁也嫌棄自己這粗暴的遮掩方式，幸好尼祿沒有深究他奇怪的行為，轉過頭又埋進了惡魔群里。

尼祿的劍術很有趣。那些彷彿中世紀騎士的古板斯巴達教徒把規矩不知不覺間滲透在尼祿的劍術里，他每次揮刃都不自覺按照看得見方向揮出數得清的次數。看，向前跨步，刀刃從空中直墜而下，撕開惡魔堅硬的表皮。反手舉刀，沿著這道裂縫再次划過，扯開惡魔的血肉。在惡魔因為疼痛顫抖的時候尼祿掏出那把重量十足的手槍，瞄准已經能看見的心臟扣動扳機，子彈將那顆心臟徹底攪成一灘黏稠的紅色漿液迸濺了尼祿一臉。

被弄臟的小孩用手肘的布料擼了一把臉，抹掉血污的同時小聲罵了一句臟話。但丁忍不住笑了，尼祿狐疑地瞪了他一眼，轉過頭擰動佩劍機關，高傲的王后搖曳著緋紅的裙擺闖進黑色的舞池。接著武器的衝力和惡魔踏板，尼祿在空中翻飛的身影就如同一隻不死鳥，那般的活力與奪目。但丁站在原地，雙眼追隨著那團火焰，直到它燃盡一切。

砰！最後一隻惡魔被惡魔之手輪了幾圈後從空中甩到了地上，在惡魔屍體上踉蹌了一下，尼祿和灰塵一起穩下身子，環視一番，附近只剩一隻紅色半魔站在身前。和一貫吊兒郎當的舉止不同，這次的半魔直挺地站立著，修長的雙腿併攏，腳跟相觸，與繃緊的腰板一起將高大的身體釘在不遠處的前方。

這奇怪的惡魔又想搞什麼？尼祿心裡疑惑。時到今日，他還是會不時被但丁頑童般的惡作劇給抓弄到。

果然沒有辜負尼祿的「期待」，但丁上下打量了站在屍塊上的尼祿幾眼，雙手一前一後在空中划出兩道複雜的弧線，他挺著腰背向前行了個鞠躬禮，就連腦袋也溫順地垂著，雙眼盯著泥地，謙卑地說出自己的請求，「Shall we dance？」

怒火從爆發到熄滅只經歷了一瞬，理智回籠的尼祿看著踏在但丁肩膀上的靴子錯愕。尼祿能感受鞋底上沾粘的泥土和灰塵脫落下來的輕微重量變化，它們碎碎地落在但丁那件鮮紅的外套上。尼祿瞬間想到了童話書裡面用來盛放公主高跟鞋的紅絨布托盤。強忍著尷尬，尼祿嘴上一邊罵咧一邊試圖把腳收回來，「你這把老骨頭，怕是跳到一半就得斷了吧。」

搶在尼祿逃跑之前抓住肩膀上的靴子，但丁用力強迫它再次踩到自己珍愛的皮衣上，稍微側過腦袋，親吻隔著靴子落在尼祿腳踝，「要來一場舞蹈比賽嗎？Kid？」

————

事務所的周圍還是一如既往的荒涼，那個酒吧搬走後並沒有斷掉電源，晚上定時亮起的霓虹燈壞掉了大半，剩下星星點點的幾段光管充當著路引，把但丁和尼祿帶到小巷深處的一個老房子前。

「Greenhouse」

門口的招牌簡單且明瞭。從這個溫室奇怪的選址來看，尼祿並不怎麼奇怪店主委託他們去狩獵和收集惡魔屍體這件事情。

推開店門，但丁朝櫃台後面的女性拋了個飛吻，那女性也接了，紅艷的唇在微握的拳心吻了一下再吹向但丁。

「東西！」和嫵媚的外表不同，這位女性說話簡潔而有魄力，直直命令但丁把委託的東西交出來。

「莫妮卡，你就不能偶爾展示對我的興趣嗎？」但丁一邊抱怨一邊把手上的包裹放櫃台上。

「要是有一天你變成了屍體，我會好好愛你的。」莫妮卡掀開泡滿血的油布，滿意的點了點頭，從櫃台下面抽出一張支票遞給但丁，「比預期的多。小費。」

「謝謝你～親愛的～」但丁笑得諂媚，「我可以帶我的小學徒去參觀一下你漂亮的後花園嗎？」

「新的惡魔獵人？」

尼祿拉上帽子，擋住莫妮卡探究的眼神。他還是不習慣和但丁的朋友打交道，他們跟佛都納那些泥潭一樣的老舊和渾濁不同，更像閃著暗光的深海，不可估測且致命。

「去吧。進去之前幫我把店門關上，今天打烊了。」莫妮卡給予兩人進入後方花房的許可，抱著巨大的惡魔屍塊進入內間。

替莫妮卡鎖好店門，但丁領著尼祿在昏暗的樓道里穿行。這裡的牆壁全被打通了，整齊排列的柱子撐起一片空曠，一些詭異的植物在角落里堆積，根莖以一種規律的節奏在律動，藤蔓密密麻麻地填滿窗戶，又沿著牆壁和地板在延伸。尼祿小聲向但丁說：「它們遲早有一天會擠垮這棟四層的房子。」

穿過擁擠的長廊，他們來到被幾棟房子圍起來中央花園。這裡的主人花了大價錢在頂部安裝了一個玻璃穹頂，把這個中央花園改造成一個巨大的溫室，同樣詭異的植物在裡面肆意生長。

但丁在進入溫室後立刻跑到一株碩大的綠植後面，探出頭叮囑尼祿站在原地等他。深吸一口氣，在皮膚鹽份的咸味和植物腐爛的腥臭中有股散不去的血腥味，但丁撥開交纏的樹枝，很快找到了他想要的東西。

「但丁你還要磨蹭多久？」尼祿感覺水分在背脊密集地凝結，滑下的路徑帶出一縷縷的痕癢，忍不住朝但丁消失的位置大聲嚷話。

一聲尖銳的女人叫聲回應了尼祿。但丁沒等尼祿反應過來，一手拖著一個赤裸的女人走了出來，「耐心點。催促女士是很不禮貌的事情。」

「WTF！這東西怎麼在這裡！」

尼祿連忙掩住鼻子，那段令人作嘔的雪地記憶滲出，他狠狠地打了個顫。尼祿還記得這兩個身材玲瓏有致的女人。透明且發光的皮膚，蛇身一樣浮在空中的頭髮，清脆的嬌笑，還有惡臭的腐敗氣息……是當初在佛都納城堡看到的那只癩蛤蟆用來誘惑人類的觸手！

「放鬆。放鬆。‘她們’是魔界的一種腐生植物而已，通常和阿巴頓是共生存在，吃它們身上的死皮。莫妮卡把它改造了一下，現在她們是脫離阿巴頓那個醜陋王子的溫室公主了。」但丁一邊解釋一邊拖著那兩根觸手走向尼祿，扯下他捂著鼻子的手把一個紅色的女人塞進他懷裡，「你看，沒有那股臭味吧。」

湊到女人的肩膀嗅了嗅，確實只有淡淡的草腥味，尼祿嫌棄地把女人往外推。那根觸手馬上輕飄飄地飛了回來，摟上尼祿的脖子，貼著他耳邊嗚嗚嬌嗔似乎在埋怨他薄情。

「居然改造惡魔，你們真變態。」

為了養育這些惡魔植物還不惜雇傭獵人去狩獵惡魔，收集屍體製造肥料。科學家都是些難以理解的瘋子。

「別抱怨那麼多。抱好你的舞伴。」

「舞伴？！這個？」尼祿握著女人的手甩動，那個女人剩下的部分繞著那點在空中上下浮動。

「你比較喜歡藍色？」緊握著另外一個女人的手，但丁一臉不可置信地盯著尼祿。

「不，我沒特別喜歡。」不斷掰開女人纏過來的肢體，尼祿只想快點離開這個溫室，「剛剛那個女人是評委？」

「那就好。」在藍色女人手背落下親吻禮，但丁哼著舞曲扶住女人的腰邁開舞步，風穿過女人的肢體，一陣陣笑聲從裡面湧出，「要是在這裡等上六個小時的話，她可能會願意成為我們的評委。所以這次我們就比誰堅持得更久吧。」

明顯，但丁還在記恨尼祿對他體力的懷疑。

————

吐出一口濁氣，在花房過高的溫度里它凝結成了一團白霧，歪扭上升，和植物們蒸騰出大量的水汽融合。

溫度還在繼續攀升。穿著皮外套和幾層打底衣，用來固定武器的皮帶還把它們牢牢圈出幾層汗水，就算是耐力過人的半魔在這種情況下也難免感到窒息。所幸的時候惡魔們及時給予了他們幫忙。

雖然右手被握住，女人的左手卻沒有規矩地搭在尼祿腰上，勾纏著尼祿紅色馬甲的拉鍊將它一扯而下，露出裡面毫無情調的黑色貼身背心。女人也很是不滿意那層布料，皮膚里滲出腐蝕性的液體，點在尼祿的背心上燒出幾個小洞。腿上的武器帶被女人用腳卸下一個，掛在尼祿腳背把他絆得跌撞。正處於煩躁之際，背部突然傳來一陣抽痛，尼祿跳著腳把那個礙事的腿環甩掉，扭頭瞪向但丁。

但丁的情況也沒比尼祿好上幾分。胸前的皮帶完全被打開，剛才甩到尼祿背上的就是它們，襯衫的拉鍊也一樣，胸毛被汗水打濕，貼在飽滿的胸肌上顯得愈加的柔軟和性感。下半身的皮褲沒有被扯掉，可是拉鍊卻是到了底，鼓鼓囊囊地彰顯雄風。

「惡心。」尼祿把脫下來的腿環踢到但丁腳下，看他踩上，滴溜打轉。但丁一邊裝模作樣叫喊一邊摟緊女人，女人光滑的下體貼著布料摩擦，兩個惡魔都被磨得發笑。

「變態。」

報復不成反倒惹了一身醋意，尼祿沒控制好力度把手裡嬌嫩的手掌捏了個碎，血一樣的紅色液體浸滿掌心。尼祿站在原地錯愕地看著那些液體一點點滴落。懷裡的女人感受到危險，瘋狂尖叫著扭動想從尼祿身邊逃離。

「真是個粗魯的孩子。」但丁不懷好意的嘆息從旁傳來，「給你換個舞伴吧。」

還沒等尼祿反應過來，一個壯碩的紅色身影旋轉而至，帶著意外和不可抗拒撞進懷裡。原本用來惡作劇的腿環不知道什麼時候跑回自己腳底，小小的身體卻把三個惡魔都給絆倒在地。鮮紅的女人被夾扁在兩具灼熱的身體間，它痛苦尖銳的悲鳴已經聽不進了，因為華爾茲悠揚的旋律貼著耳邊被輕輕地哼唱。

————

在最初的樂園，所有生物都以坦誠相待。在禁果被摘落之前，皮膚與皮膚緊貼，唇交疊著唇，生命的氣息通過彼此來獲取，慾望剝除一切不必要的偽裝。

僅剩的半邊身體隨著衣物從但丁和尼祿的身上逃離，可憐的女人漂浮在空中，鮮紅的汁液從傷口流出，滴落在但丁背上，順流而下，匯聚在但丁指尖，把那只手焠鍊成最灼熱的「刀刃」。「刻刀」帶著紅痕一道道撫摸上尼祿皮膚，艷麗的紅色蔓延過皮膚然後一點點流進肌肉的紋理裡面，紅液與白膚的交錯，尼祿被扒皮了一般，血管掙脫了皮膚，暴露在空氣中不安地跳動。而但丁像是重塑大地的神明，不斷操縱那些灼熱的熔岩肆虐，留下霸道而鮮明的痕跡，最終打造出獨屬於自己的世界，他將自己嵌進液體交匯的地方，那裡灼熱且緊致。

「很辛苦？是太熱了嗎？」世界被高溫包裹著，即使隔了一段距離但丁依舊能感受到尼祿呼出的氣息中攜卷的熱度。

「有點熱。不過不是什麼大問題。」尼祿眨了眨眼，眼瞼把蒙在眼球上的水霧擦走，他終於不會把但丁的眼睛和玻璃外的圓月搞混了。

「那你為什麼要露出這麼傷人的痛苦表情。我都快懷疑我技術退步了。」

「不，這是因為。」尼祿支吾地安撫但丁被擊碎的玻璃心，「這個潤滑劑太怪異了。」

來自惡魔的體液，一個女性惡魔，它還掛在他們頭上幽怨地發出泣聲，那些液體不但淌過他全身，還入侵到他體內，被另外一個惡魔的陰莖攪撞成粉紅色的泡沫溢出……沒有一個人會把這些當成日常來坦然接受的。

尼祿小小的介懷惹笑了但丁，「現在的年輕人不是推崇純天然嗎？放心它們很快就會重生的，你要多少都有。」

「你還是少看一點奇怪的新聞吧！」擰了一把但丁側腰，那裡濕淋黏膩的，尼祿差點沒能把手指剝離下來。支起腰和但丁交換了一個火熱的舌吻，尼祿無奈地催促，「快點結束吧，太熱了。」

雙手扣緊尼祿的腰，但丁抱著尼祿滾了幾圈遠離壓在身下的衣物。泥土弄臟了兩人，黑色的顆粒夾雜著捲曲枯黃的草根黏著在皮膚上，遍布全身的紅色液體終於凝固成了山脈。但丁摁著尼祿的肩膀把他上半身牢牢釘在泥土上，一條腿壓著尼祿的右腿，命令尼祿自己把左腿盤上他的腰，陰莖在尼祿股縫摩擦了一會帶著成塊的泥土擠進了尼祿體內。

太熱了，就連但丁也沒有精力去維持浪漫的調情，只會用力往尼祿同樣火熱的體內挺進。身下的青年早已被熱量打敗，張著嘴大口吸入濕度極高的空氣，熱氣化為汗水從皮膚滲出，在薄薄的一層泥土上衝刷出溝壑。這個小小的的變化卻惹惱了上方的男人，他伸手覆住尼祿的胸膛，把年輕的身體往泥土深處摁壓，指尖在移動的時候卻刮下重新附上的碎泥，條狀的膚色像蘑菇一樣新生而出。

要是把這個青年就這樣埋在這裡，埋在潮濕高溫的泥土里，過一段時間是不是也會有這樣白嫩的蘑菇頂破同樣白嫩的皮膚從裡面長出？把它們都摘下來，不管是否蘊含劇毒，塞進嘴裡咀嚼，裡面一定會流出甜美的紅色甘露。但丁左右磨動牙齒，幻想的美味在嘴巴里迸發。

「滾開！」

怒吼和疼痛一起傳來。但丁扶著臉從地上爬起，迷茫地看向發怒的男孩。尼祿看上去淒慘極了，全身被汗水打濕，泥巴和奇怪的液體凝成一縷縷褐痕穿戴在身上，就連那頭漂亮的銀發也亂七八糟地支稜在空中，他捂著肩膊的一塊皮肉，鮮血不斷從指間溢出。但丁嗅到甜美的腥味。

「混賬東西。我自己解決。」撿起地上同樣慘不忍睹的臟衣服，尼祿赤裸著離開玻璃房。

舌頭在嘴巴里搜刮了一圈，找到了一塊殘留的碎肉，但丁把它吐在手心，小心翼翼地埋在腳下。

「幫我好好照顧它。」衝溫室深處的暗門留下一句囑咐，但丁也撿起衣物追逐尼祿出門。

負傷的半魔躲在角落里，他大概已經解決了情慾上問題，褲子盡職地守在原來的位置，皮帶勾勒出青年結實性感的腰線。喜好一切液體的惡魔植物聚集在尼祿腳邊，像打結成團的蛇群在扭動。

但丁並沒有急著把衣服穿上，大咧地挺著陰莖向尼祿靠近，停留在「蛇堆」外面詢問，「Kid，也幫我解決一下問題吧。」

把最後一件衣服套好，雖然滿是泥土，但起碼走出去大家只會把尼祿當流浪漢而不是變態。

「先回去洗澡。我不想和一股酸臭的大叔做愛。」尼祿嫌棄地朝但丁皺起眉頭，又一次率先離開這個悶熱的空間。

看著尼祿鐵了心要回去，但丁也只好一邊穿衣服一邊跟上。衣料摩擦的窸窣和叮叮噹噹的鐵扣碰撞聲在溫室里放大、回響，惡魔生長的聲音是最好的和聲。樂園啊已經崩塌，美好自此只能與惡魔共舞。

但丁推開「Greenhouse」的門，荒廢街道的夜風帶走殘留溫熱，他頓時覺得有點冷。連忙擠到尼祿身邊，拉過他的手繞過肩背，自己也如法炮製地鑽進尼祿懷裡，兩人往事務所的方向踉蹌前進。

-END-


End file.
